The Aftermath Two New Outsiders to the World
by Love Shadow
Summary: A year later after the events that happened in the book, with Johnny and Dally gone, two more outsiders join the Greasers. One of them is just like an old Dally while another is... a girl! Is she even having a crush on Sodapop Curtis!


I kept looking at myself in the mirror over and over. I was getting ready to meet some of my brother, Mikey's friends he's always been talking about. I have a hard time making friends since I feel like I'm an outsider to the world, so Mikey wanted me to become friends with his. Now I'm afraid that they'll judge me on my appearance or anything else petty. I'm really nervous.

"Small-Fry. Don't worry they ain't like them Socs that judge only on appearance and stuff like that. Just be little Paigie Carsey and you'll be fine. And stay away from Two-Bit, Haha, you remember him."

My twenty year old brother, Mikey Carsey said to little 17 year old me.

"How could I not? He came over here with his girlfriend, got drunk and those two had sex on our couch." I said remembering when Two-Bit came over once

I then looked at the time on our kitchen microwave, 8:09. We had to go soon since we were meeting the whole gang at Mikey's best friend's, Darry's. After we met up we were gonna see a flick at the Nightly Double.

"We gotta get going now before they leave Mikey." I said to him.

"Yeah you're right but don't worry they're only across the street, literally." He said as we left the house.

He bolted across the street as he left me in the dust. He was always fast but he couldn't wait since to him those guys are family. I then left my house and walked across the street. I then approached the door that Mikey entered without hesitation.

I knocked on the door because unlike him I'm courteous. The door then swung open and I didn't even have to guess who it was since when it was opened I got attacked with a big monster hug and swung around.

"TWO-BIT! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he was crushing me.

He finally placed me down. I was getting dizzy after all that.

"Aw you're no fun Paigie." Two-Bit smirked.

I then saw that nobody was in the living room, not even Mikey. It was just me and Two-Bit in the room.

"Where's everybody?" I asked impatient.

"Outback. Mikey wanted a beer so the gang is hanging outside." He said as he was going to the backdoor.

I followed him outback. As sure as it was Mikey was chugging down a beer. Beside him was a guy about his age that was VERY muscular. On the fence was a kid that looked fifteen with light brown hair that looked almost red. Two others that were about the same age of eighteen, were leaning against the fence.

"Hey Mikey, that your sister?" The fifteen year old asked.

He nodded yes to everybody.

"Guys this is my seventeen year old sister, Paige Carsey. Small-Fry this is Darry Curtis, the oldest of the Curtis Brothers. Then we got little Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest of the Curtis Brothers. Over there is Steve Randle and is best friend, Sodapop Curtis, the middle child of the Curtis Brothers. Keep your mits off him though Small-Fry, I know he's 'movie star handsome and that but-"

"MICHAEL CAMERON CARSEY!" I barked turning red.

Him and Two-Bit were laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes. I could see the time in the Curtis' kitchen from outside. It was 8:15. The movie, Scream, starts at 8:30. I still can't believe that Mikey talked me into watching a horror movie.

"Guys we should start heading out." Darry said

Everybody got up and we all started heading out. The Nightly Double was just around the corner. It took us no time to get there. We arrived in a flash but the gang attracted a lot of attention as they hollered threw the streets. I then remembered that it cost $3.00 to get in. Wow, am I forgetful.

"Um I don't have money so I'll go back." I spoke up.

"Nahh you don't need money. Follow us." Soda said.

I followed them to see a hole under the fence that led to the Nightly Double Drive-In. First Ponyboy went under, then Two-Bit, Mikey, Steve, Darry, Soda, then reluctantly me. The gang then took up the last row of seats to people without a car. I was on the end with Soda. The movie then started.

"Didn't I tell you, I could get us in here. Didn't I?" He smirked.

"Maybe..." I said teasing him.

I paid attention to the movie for a bit. But of course when I tuned in it was part where Casey's boyfriend gets gutted. Of course, I screamed and clutched the closest thing to me- Sodapop Curtis. Oh my great luck...

"I'm so-sorry." I muttered under my breath.

He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's fine, I know you're a scardy cat. Hahaha, so you can hold onto me when you get scared." He assured while chuckling lightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Though I did take him up on his offer. I get squeamish and at every gory part, my grip on Soda tightened. I didn't know why but I actually think I enjoyed it... The movie then finally ended. People were moving everywhere. And I let go of Sodapop Curtis.

"Guys its getting pretty late we should head back." Pony said to everybody.

"You're probably right." Steve said as we left the Nightly Double.

I then remembered that I needed to get something at the store. It was in the opposite way of my house.

"Mikey. I gotta go pick something up. I'll be home soon, don't worry." I said as I started to head the other way.

"You gonna be ok? I mean can't it wait til tomorrow?" Mikey asked me.

I nodded my head no, it was my ID badge to get into work, I left there. They said pick it up at 10:00

"Come on Mikey. She's a big girl now." Two-Bit laughed.

I rolled my eyes and began walking away. I looked back and they weren't there. I then continued walking. I kept walking and walking. In front of me then was a red volvo...

Socs...

"Hey-ya sweeetcheeeks. What'cha doing all by yourself at this hour?" He asked slurring his words.

I could smell the alchol coming off his body. It was very potent. I knew I had to get away fast or ...

"Where yaa going? All we's want is too have some fun with you. Maybe some more fun in the backseat." He said putting my guard EXTREMELY up.

He then got out of the car. Before I knew it, I was running away from that monster. But he then

grabbed my wrist and had me in his grip around my waist.

"LET ME GO!" I roared trying to be free.

"Why would we want'st to do that? We just wanna have some fun. I'll promise I'll go very very very hard if it's your first time... Heh Heh." The other guy laughed as he approached me.

I began kicking both of them as I was flaling my legs around. I then kicked both of them in the balls. In pain the guy holding me dropped me. I began running as fast as I could then.

But somebody tackled me into wall. It was the first guy. He pinned me against it then and my head banged very hard against the wall too. He looked furious...

"Leave me ALONE!" I screamed.

The guy didn't listen as he was about to-

"Didn't you hear what she said? Get your hands off'a her." I heard a voice say from the distance.

It sounded like Soda's but it couldn't be him. Though all I hoped it was somebody. I then heard the Socs muttered something fowl under their breath.

"Well lookie here we gots some greasers trying to ruin our fun." The soc pinning me down said.

"Let my sister go or you'll regret it." I heard Mikey's voice then

I then saw, what I thought was Darry punch the other Soc. The Soc that was holding me down, let me go. I fell to the ground with a thud. Then two shadows of bodies I couldn't make out were coming to me. As they were rushing to me, I saw Darry and Mikey fighting the Socs.

"Paige, you okay?" I heard Ponyboy's voice.

"Yeah. I just gotta help Darry and Mikey beat the shit outta them." I muttered as I tried to get up.

I was then pushed back. I then could make out the face, it was the one and only Sodapop Curtis.

"You aren't gonna fight them. They just tried to rape you,all they have to do is grab you and run fast and they get what they want. No fighting." Soda said.

I rolled my eyes. I then saw Darry and Mikey come back after they scared the Socs off. My head began to hurt again. My eyes were getting heavy and I passed out in that parking lot...


End file.
